Lightning's Return: The Pleasure of Hope
by serahimaginos
Summary: Lightning waits in the amidst of the darkness, waiting. This is the introduction to the new beginning of Lightning and her sister, Serah.
1. Chapter 1

Guys, this story is not as you thought. The title does not say it all. It's about Lightning's return. So…yeah…this is an awesome story I've made. I hope you like it!

**The Pleasure Of Hope: Welcome Home Part 1**

Lightning walked in unknowing of her welcome. The door was lit by the lights of the moon. The house was dark inside considering the lights were off.

"Whose home? No one?" Lightning chuckled to herself.

"I'll wait or break in." She said as she chuckled to herself again.

The welcoming home wasn't very big and Lightning wanted to see her little sister, Serah, and some other friends. Will Hope be there too? Hard to tell. Is this how it will end up alone in the darkness of the pitch black of the night. Only stars and the big, bright moon above to light Lightning's way. The hope was little, but pleasure of it was a bit of delight. To even have it was a gift. She wanted to greet her sister and give her blessings again, but with no one home, it was dull. Much so, lonely for the ex-solider/goddess. One must be not alone for hope to come, but that was a myth to Lightning.

"I wish them to come back safely." Lightning prayed and hoped under the lit sky and darkness.

No more fighting. Just rest for the warrior. Suddenly, the lights went on and then the door rushed open as a figure stand before it with its arms out. Lightning didn't know the figure because the lights blinded her a bit, but when it spoke it knew she knew it's voice. "Welcome home, sis!" the figure said softly and excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for being gone for a long time. I've been so busy, anyway hope you like my next chapter.

The Pleasure of Hope: Chapter 2 Welcome Home Part 2

The door swung open with a gleaming light, blinding Lightning. She recognized the voice though. "Welcome home, sis!" a cheerful voice called. It was Serah, of course! Was Snow there too? "Hmph! I grow a tolerance to him." Lightning thought as her little sister hugged her.

"How have you've been?" Lightning smiled and Serah responded, "Great! I was so worried!"

"I know, but I'm here now."

"Claire, you scared me!"

"As I said, I know." Lightning answered calmly.

They both walked into the house from the blackness of the nigh and the older sister shut the door softly behind them. As they walked through the hall, Lightning couldn't help, but think of all the things that must of happened while she was gone. A look of concerned cover her face as Serah looked back at her big sister.

"What's wrong?" Serah asked in confusion.

"How's Snow?" Lightning then questioned.

"He's good. Fell asleep on the couch while waiting for you." Serah giggled.

The living room had a couch (which Snow slept on), a coffee table, and a love seat. Serah looked at her sister and then smiled curiously in wonder of what her sister has done in the past years. She hasn't aged a bit, but neither has Serah or Snow. Besides, the time traveling has done this, and Lightning is a goddess of Valhalla. Anyway, Serah walked slowly and carefully to the sleeping Snow. Lightning watched from a few yards, watching her little sister knelt to her husband-to-be. She shook him with a little push with her strength. Snow awaken with caution and then tiredly mumbled.

"Is Lightning here?" He asked in a tire voice.

"Yes. She is!" Serah responded quietly with a small smile.

Lightning walked to greet her future brother-in-law. He smiled at her and Lightning smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys. Sorry, I haven't been going on. So sorry! I have a lot of work piled on me. You know what's coming in school! Ok, but let our story continue! :3

**Lightning's Return: Welcome Home part 3**

Snow asked Lightning, "How have you been, sis?"

Lightning stood quiet for quite a few moments as Lightning hated to be called "sis" by Snow, and only would allow Serah to call her that. Then she finally answered simply, "Good. And I'm assured you've been taking good care of my little sister." Serah looked at the two continue their conversation. She was worried Snow would somehow make Lightning snap and was really for action if that were to happen. But so far, it did not.

Lightning continued on to say, "Well, you know we still must see over the world to protect it along with Serah."

Snow nodded in agreement and then responded, "Yeah…But for now, I want to relax. Besides, Serah wants to spend time with you…"

Lightning stood quiet and tilted her head down. She shook her head, knowing how worried her younger sister was. Lightning eyes watered because she missed her sister, but then was interrupted by Serah. "What's wrong?" Serah asked worried and walking up to Lightning. Lightning looked up quickly saying, "I'm sorry, Serah." Serah was confused then questioned, "Everything's fine, Light. Snow and I am here! The world is fine too because you were the one to saved it! You saved us! Now we can relax and finally spend time with each other again…Please…don't worry…"

Lightning sighed and said, "I guess you're right. Might as well go wherever you want tomorrow."

Serah smiled and her eyes glowed for her sister was about to be happy once more.


End file.
